A Very Happy Christmas
by armybell
Summary: Set after All Ye Faithful.


**A Very Happy Christmas**

Disclaimer: I wish Harm was mine... but he's not!!

This takes place after All Ye Faithful!

**Robert's House**

After dinner Harriet, Meredith and Mac were in the kitchen cleaning up, they had just finished when Harriet noticed Harm standing in the doorway watching Mac. She discreetly got Meredith's attention and they left Harm and Mac alone. Harm quietly walked up behind Mac where she had just finished drying the dinner dishes. As he leaned against the sink she looked at him, giving him a small nervous smile. Gone was the look of relief and love that she gave him at the dinner table when he first arrived. Harm had noticed the relief in her eyes when he arrived, he had heard her worried message on his cell phone just minutes before entering the Robert's house. He could tell she had been worried about him. He also noticed another look in her eyes, one that he had seen a few times before, a look of longing that often was mirrored in his own eyes. Why were they both so scared to act on  
what was so obviously between them.  
He smiled a genuine flyboy smile at her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" she smiled more at him.

"You were worried?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned away from him as if she was scared to let him see in her eyes just how scared she really  
was.

"Yes" she finally said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." he gently touched her arm, she tensed at first and then relaxed, she looked up at him gently and smiled.

"Why don't we go into the den?"

She nodded slightly and started to move. Harm put his hand gently on her lower back and guided her out of the kitchen  
and into the den. All the other guests we in the living room, they all just knew Harm and Mac could use some time alone together, secretly they all hoped that they could work out whatever is between them.

Harm and Mac walked into the den. Mac walked over to the window and starred out of it. Harm came up behind her

"Mac'..." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Harm." she gently shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really, c'mon I mean it's not like you've never flown before. And gotten into trouble out there." she kinda laughed a little nervous laugh.

"I know but…" he just knew that this flight had particularly upset her, they were getting so close to something, after the Jagathon they had steadily being building back up the friendship and trust that they once had.

She decided it was now or never, she  
turned around to face him, tears threatening to fall, and with a sniffle she said.

"I was really worried, terrified in fact. Harm, why do you keep doing this to me, I can't take it. Never knowing if your going to make it home," her voice got low "to me."

"Aw Mac, Sarah, I'm sorry" he tentatively put his arms out for her and she surprised him by stepping into them.

He put his arms around her and held her close,  
she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, letting the tears silently fall.

After staying like that for what seemed like forever Harm drew back slightly, still holding onto Mac, he knew that if he let her go she would run, emotionally and physically.  
He looked down at her, she turned and gazed up at him.

"The last thing I ever want to do Sarah is hurt you, and I know I have, many times in the past. I'm so sorry for that."

He looked down at her, he raised his hand to her face and wiped her tears away as he has done in the past.  
She smiled.

"What are we like ninja girl!" he gave a slight laugh.

She smiled again, it came closer to reaching her eyes.  
Harm hadn't moved his hand from her face after wiping her tears, instead he slipped it slowly behind her neck and gently moved her face closer to his.  
Their faces inched closer together, they could both feel the spark between them and knew that they wanted this, so badly.  
She could feel his breath on her face as he moved closer, she slowly began to close her eyes just as his lips gently brushed across her own.  
It was so soft and magical, a sweet kiss full of promise. Harm drew back ever so slightly then kissed her again, this time it was soft but more passionate, more urgent.  
Mac responded, Harm opened his lips and let his tongue glide across her lips, she opened for him and he let his tongue enter her mouth.  
The kiss grew more passionate and desperate, Harm's  
hands gliding up and over Mac's back from her neck down to her sides, hips and to her lower back just above her six.  
Mac's hands were busy too, roaming around Harm's back and playing with the soft hair at his neck.

Eventually they had to part for air, breathless, they looked at each other, eyes full of love and desire.

"I want this Sarah, I want you, I love you."

"I love you too Harm, and I want this  
too."

"Then I think we better say out goodbyes and head out of here, what do you say?"

Mac, momentarily forgetting that they were still in the Robert's den, smiled and nodded her agreement.  
They walked through to the living room where the rest of their 'family' were laughing and chatting.

"Hey guys, it's been a long day so I think I'm gonna head off now. Bud, Harriet, thanks for a  
wonderful night, dinner was excellent."

"Well we're glad you could make it sir" Bud replied

"How are you getting home sir?" Harriet asked, '"I don't see your SUV or corvette in the drive."

"I got a cab here Harriet. Mac's offered to give me a lift." He turned to look at her and smiled.

A slight blush crept to her face, she returned the smile.

"Thanks Harriet for a wonderful evening, I had a great time."

"Your welcome ma'am, have a safe journey. And we'll see you at the Admiral's for his New Year's Day party."

"Yes we'll see you then."

Harm and Mac said their goodbyes to the rest of the gang then departed. As they got into Mac's corvette the group they left behind were speculating about what may be going on between the two senior officers. All A.J could say was 'It better happen damn soon, I don't think I have enough asprin to keep me going much longer!'

**Mac's Corvette**

Harm was worried about asking this question, but it really had to be asked. He turned to Mac nervously.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours." she turned and smiled at him.

"Ok." he smiled, that had been easy.

**Harm's Apartment**

When they arrived at Harm's apartment they exited the car and made their  
way into the building silently. As the elevator doors closed they turned to each other, Harm reached for her 

and Mac came in to meet him. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, they both knew where tonight was heading and that made this kiss all the more needy and passionate.  
They broke apart reluctantly as the elevator doors opened and they made their way to Harm's door. He fumbled about for his keys to let them in.

Once they were inside, Harm, not wanting to rush things, moved to the fridge.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, waters fine." she moved over to the island in the kitchen. He handed her the bottle of water, the both nervously took a drink from their water.

They smiled at each other.

"So..."

"So..." They said at the same time, they  
laughed!

"So... are we ready for all this?" Mac asked.

"I'm ready, are you?" Harm answered as he slowly moved around the kitchen island towards Mac.

He reached her and stood between her legs as she sat on a stool. He brushed some hair away from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek and then her neck. She shivered slightly. She reached up and touched his arm. He bent down and kissed her, moving closer.  
He put his arms around her and pulled her up to him, never breaking the kiss.

"Sarah, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Harm I'm sure"

He led her over to his bedroom where the spent the night showing each other how much they loved one another over and over again, and making up for 8 lost years of wanting each other but never admitting  
it.


End file.
